


Five Things (x3)

by trascendenza



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times turning invisible didn't help; Claire saw what the boys didn't; things Bobby uses flour for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x3)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the_darkglow, theswearingkind and tinheart.

**Five Times Turning Invisible Didn't Help… At All** (298w | 2007-04-30)

**.Five**

"Earth to Darien."

"Hunh?" He said, still dizzy from lack of oxygen to his brain. Bobby seemed to have that affect on him a lot.

"A little help, here, partner? I can't find your…" Bobby's hand was fumbling in the vicinity of his navel, "—you know."

**.Four**

He quietly did some Jackie Chan-worthy karate moves in preparation of kicking the bad guy's ass.

"These are thermals," the bad guy said, tapping a finger on the side of what Darien had thought were just nicely stylish shades. (That he'd been considering pocketing after this guy went down.)

"Crap."

Luckily, few bad guys had legs as long as Darien's.

**.Three**

The gun pressed to his temple wasn't quite as cold as the quicksilver slipping over his skin.

"You finish going see-through and I put a bullet through your skull."

The quicksilver quickly flaked off.

Darien and Bobby shared a look. "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, don't you think?"

"Maybe he couldn't find his teddy bear."

"Awww, poor baby. You know, I can't sleep a wink if I don't have my Wookie."

"Is that so? I would have taken you for more of a Spider-Man action figure kinda guy."

"No, really, he's just the right size to fit under my neck when I get these cricks, see, and..."

The villain briefly regretted not shooting first and asking questions later.

**.Two**

"Darien! You're going to have to de-quicksilver so I can do this."

"I couldn't help it... that needle is _freaking_ huge."

Claire sighed. "Yes, and if I can't hit the right vein I'm almost certain it will kill you."

"You say that like it's motivation to become visible again."

**.One**

"Now how am I supposed to get the condom on? Geeze, Fawkes. Always with the premature quicksilveration."

**Five Times Claire Saw What The Boys Didn't** (61w | 007-04-27)

5\. Arnaud had no intentions of killing Darien. Without Darien, Arnaud was nothing.

4\. Bobby already had Charlie's respect.

3\. If Bobby ever got her, they wouldn't know what to do with each other; she was no Vivian, and he was no Kevin.

2\. Eberts, she knew, for all his mildness, would lay his life down for them.

1\. The way they looked at each other.

**Five Things Bobby Uses Flour For** (85w | 2007-04-25)

5\. When he's boxing, to keep his hands dry. The other stuff smells too froffy.

4\. To make a calzone like you would not _believe_.

3\. To sprinkle lines over the floor and make sure no one's come in during the night. Or the day. Or at all times.

2\. Once, he slips two tablespoons in with Darien's gel. The result is... truly spectacular.

1\. On Sundays, to bake fresh bread; Darien brings the butter fresh from the Farmer's Market, and on this day, every week, they dine like kings.


End file.
